Bakura's girl
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: bakura and mana love story.
1. bakura's girl prolouge

Prolouge: Not treated seriously:

It was a bright morning and Mana, a magician girl, was heading towards the throne room. The guards stopped her at first till they realized who she was. Their faces turned red as she passed them. Mana was starting to hate not being treated seriously. The Pharaoh, Atem and hid guardians were discussing something, but stopped when they saw Mana coming their way.

"Good morning, Mana. Aren't you supposed to be practicing your magic?" a guardian named Mahad asked trying to get rid of Mana.

"Tell me why i can't be in here to help?" Mana asked.

"Well, we're planning something that involves fighting and we don't want you to get hurt, so go and practice your magic." another guardain named Seto said. Mana's face turned red with anger as she stormed out of the room. She went straight to her room.

"I'll make them worry about me. I'll run away from here, just till they come searching for me. I'll leave tonight." Mana said to herself. Later that night, Mana got up and jumped out of the window. She landed on her feet. She quietly got her horse saddled up and left. She looked back at the palace and sighed. Then she rode away from the palace without looking back again.


	2. bakura's girl chapter 1

Chapter 1: The king of theives, Bakura:

Mana was barely a mile away from her home when men dressed in black stopped her and they surrounded her. Two men moved their horses aside to reveal a white haired man, who was not much older than Mana. The man had a dark skirt on and a red coat (it doen't zip or close) and white flat shoes. He had dark eyes and a scar under his right eye.

"Who are you?" Mana asked frustrated.

"I am Bakura." Bakura said looking Mana up and down.

"Your name is Mana, correct?" Bakura asked as his eyes landed on Mana's breasts.

"Ya, but how did you know?" Mana asked noticing where he was looking.

"Your master has something i want, the millennium ring. Tell me, is your master fond of you?" Bakura asked, a small smile on his face.

"Of course! Everyone is fond of me. They don't take me seriously just because i'm a pretty girl." Mana said, eyes closed and arms folded.

"Well, it seems your going to come in handy for my plan to get the millennium ring from your master." Bakura said with a small (evil) laugh.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mana asked sounding a little scared. Her eyes were opened now and her arms were still folded across her chest.

"Goodnight, girl." Bakura said before someone hit Mana knocking her out cold.

Meanwhile back at the palace the pharaoh and the guardians were in the throne room.

"Has anyone seen Mana? She's not in her room and she didn't meet me in the courtyard this morning." Mahad asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Seto, send out a search party. I want Mana found." Atem ordered.

"Of course." Seto said with a bow and left the room. When Mana woke up, she found herself in a cave. Her hands and feet were tied and she was gagged.

"Looks like your finally awake." Bakura said coming into the cave. Bakura walked over to Mana and ungagged her.

"Where are you taking me?" Mana asked. Bakura sat next to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm taking you to what used to be my home, Col Elna." Bakura whispered in her ear.

"But unfortunaly, the journey will take about 4 days." Bakura said pulling Mana closer. All of a sudden one of Bakura's henchmen reported to him.

"Sir, they have a search party looking for the girl and there coming this way." The henchmen said. Bakura nodded and got up. He pulled Mana to her feet and started to pull her to his horse. He lifted her up onto the horse, then got on after her. Then, they rode off.


	3. bakura's girl Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped again:**

Bakura rode his horse for hours, only taking short breaks every once in a while. They stopped for the night at an abandoned village.

"Bakura, we need to be careful around here. A very dangerous theif and his goons hang around here." Mana warned looking away from his eyes.

"I know. Don't worry about it, okay?" Bakura said turning away from her blushing.

"Okay." Mana said quietly. They both blushed eached time they looked at each other.

"I'm starting to like her now." Bakura thought to himself. Mana thought the same thing. All of a sudden they heard someone talking and it was getting closer. Bakura grabbed Mana's arm and pulled her into another room and they hid.

"Hey, boss. Looks like someone's here." one voice said.

"Lets go see who it is then, shall we?" another voice said. Mana heard the door open. Mana and Bakura stood up when 3 guys entered the room.

"Well, well. What do we have here. If it isn't Bakura, the king of theives." one of them said.

"Nice to see you again, Nagasaki." Bakura said with Mana behind him. Nagasaki saw Mana behind Bakura.

"So, who's the girl, Bakura?" Nagasaki asked with a grin.

"She's none of your concern. What do you want?" Bakura asked. Nagasaki thought for a second.

"How about we make a deal." Nagasaki said revealing his sword.

"What kind of deal?" Bakura asked taking a step back. Mana backed up till she was against the wall.

"You give me the girl and you won't get hurt." Nagasaki said.

"No, deal." Bakura said preparing for a fight. Mana watched silently from behind Bakura.

"Suit yourself." Nagasaki said. He turned and nodded at the other 2 theives and they pulled out their owns swords. They both attacked Bakura, but he pulled out his sword and blocked their attacks. They kept attacking, while Nagasaki went after Mana. Nagasaki tried to grab her, but she avoided him. She used some magic that blinded the theives and Nagasaki. Mana grabbed Bakura and ran outside. Bakura's horse was gone, so they ran and hid in another house.

When the blinding spell wore off, all 3 of them ran out of the house. When more theives came they split up and searched every house. Mana was healing Bakura after he got hit with one of the theives attacks. He was out of breath and very worn out. Nagasaki found them within 5 minutes. He knocked Bakura out cold and kidnapped Mana.


	4. bakura's girl chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust:

When Bakura woke up he saw Isis healing him. He also saw Atem, Mahad, and Seto staring down at him.

"Now he finally decides to wake up." Seto said harshly.

"Seto! Don't speak so harshly to him." Isis said.

"You saw his future, didn't you?" Mahad asked her.

"Yes and Mana's as well." Isis said helping Bakura sit up.

"Really? What is Mana's future, Isis?" Mahad asked.

"Her future is not the one you chose for her. I'll tell you more when we rescue Mana." Isis said and Mahad nodded.

"Bakura, were you the one who kidnapped Mana?" Atem asked.

"I wouldn't say kidnapped more like borrowed." Bakura said.

"Then, where is she!?" Mahad asked.

"Mahad! That's enough." Atem said and Mahad nodded and stepped back.

"Why did you "borrow" her?" Atem asked.

"I-i can't remember why I borrowed her." Bakura said.

"Where is she now?" Atem asked.

"A theif called Nagasaki took her." Bakura said.

"Do you know where he took her?" Isis asked.

"Yes. About ten minutes away, there's a cave. Nagasaki uses it as a hideout." Bakura said. Mahad was about to leave till Bakura stopped him.

"Hold on. If you plan to go after her alone, think again. Nagasaki has two other guys with him and you don't know the surroundings around the cave. But, I do. So i'm going with you." Bakura said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mahad asked.

"Mahad, trust me, he won't betray our trust. I trust him." Isis said helping Bakura stand up.

"If Isis can trust him, then i will too." Atem said and Seto nodded. Mahad sighed and nodded as well. Bakura had his four henchmen give their horses to the others, since they were faster than a regular horse. They left right away. Bakura lead the group north. Isis rode next to Bakura.

"Bakura, do you love Mana?" Isis said so only he could hear her. Bakura blushed.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bakura said.

"Because she loves you too and you both will be happy together." Isis said.

"Even if she loves me, she'll have to go back to the palace and i'm not welcome to the palace." Bakura said sadly.

"Do not worry. You will be welcomed. Don't ask how. I will tell you everything when all this is over and everyone is together." Isis said and Bakura nodded.


	5. Bakura's girl chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nagasaki's hideout:

At the cave, Mana was all the way in the back tied-up and tape over her mouth. Nagasaki, Kabuto, and Tobi were joking around a fire as night fell. It got colder as night fell, but the boys didn't mind since they were around a fire. Mana didn't mind the cold either even though she was wearing a dress. She stared at the groundthe whole time. A couple minutes away, Bakura's group were discussing their plan by a cliff.

"Isis will be on the other side of the cave waiting till all three of them come out. That's when she'll sneak in the cave and sneak back out with Mana." Bakura said and everyone nodded. Bakura lead Isis to the other side of the cave, then he went back to the others.

"They'll probably be ready for a fight." Bakura said.

"Ya, but so are we." Seto said and Bakura nodded. They climbed on their horses and rode to the cave entrance. Inside the cave, the boys heard the horses and got up and grabbed their weapons and went outside to meet them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bakura. Back for another beating. This time you brought friends." Nagasaki said with a smile. All three of them had their backs turned to the cave and Isis slipped in quickly and quietly. She saw Mana right away and rushed to her side. Isis took the tape off her mouth and started untying her.

"Mana, did they hurt you?" Isis asked.

"No, i'm fine." Mana said as Isis untied her. Mana followed her back to her horse and they rode back to the abandoned village. Bakura's group was already fighting Nagasaki and his friends. Atem and Mahad fought Kabuto together as a team and they were winning. Seto was fighting Tobi and he was winning as well. Bakura was against Nagasaki and Bakura was also winning, now that he wasn't distracted by the other two. After awhile, Bakura and the others managed to defeat Nagasaki and his friends. They climbed on their horses and rode back to the abandoned village where the girls were waiting for them. When they got there it was really late so they decided to stay the night there and heal up before going home.


	6. Bakura's girl chapter 5

Chapter 5: Isis's vision finally told:

The next morning evryone got up and was fully restored from last nights fight with Nagasaki. Everyone was about to go back home when Isis stopped them.

"Hold on everyone. I think it's time i told you about the vision i saw." Isis said.

"You mean the one about Mana?" Mahad asked and Isis nodded.

"And Bakura's as well. Both of them have the same future together." Isis said, smiling at Mana and Bakura. They smiled back.

"What are you saying, Isis?" Mahad asked.

"I'm saying they have a future together and they both will be happy that way." Isis said.

"We can't trust Bakura in the palace. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll cause." Mahad said.

"Remember what I said earlier? I said Bakura won't betray us. That means in the future as well." Isis said.

"If Isis can trust him, then I will too." Atem said and Seto nodded in agreement.

"My king, Bakura probably just wants our items." Mahad said.

"If he tries to take them, then he will leave the palace." Atem said.

"I'm sure Mana can keep him out of trouble." Seto said and Isis and Atem nodded. Mahad shook his head.

"I can't trust him. Besides Mana causes trouble as well as Bakura. If they both were in the palace it'll be chaos." Mahad said.

"Why don't you want them to be together, Mahad?" Isis asked.

"Because she's my student and I don't want to see her get hurt." Mahad said.

"I know she's your student, but it seems you don't know her as well as you think you do." Isis said.

"Yes. When you make her angry, she's like a snake with a deadly bite." Seto said.

"Ya, and Seto found that out the hard way too." Isis said with a laugh. Atem smiled and Seto crossed his arms.

"Master Mahad, I can take care of myself. I'm not a child, anymore. So, please give Bakura a chance." Mana said.

"No. I can't trust him in the palace." Mahad said as he turned away.

"You think I can't take care of myself do you?" Mana asked her eyes full of hate and anger.

"There's the snake eyes. Watch out, she's going to strike." Seto said.

"No, that's not it." Mahad said turning towards her again.

"Then, what is it!?" Mana yelled at him.

"All I want is for you to be safe. With Bakura in the palace, who knows what trouble he'll cause." Mahad said calmly.

"This is the reason I ran away in the first place!" Mana yelled again. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Why'd you run away?" Atem asked.

"Because I'm always treated like a kid, who can't protect herself. Let alone, take care of herself." Mana said, her anger disappearing and sorrow taking over.

"We are sorry for treating you like that." Isis said.

"No, it's not you guys, it's him." Mana said her anger returning again. Mahad stayed quiet for awhile. After a moment of silence, Mana turned her back on Mahad.

"If you won't let him stay at the palace, then I'll go with him to Col Elna." Mana said grabbing Bakura's arm and pulling him to him horse.

"Hold on. Col Elna isn't really a place to live." Bakura said.

"Then, I'll go where ever you go." Mana said continuing to pull him.

"Hold on, Mana. I'll give him a chance. He can stay at the palace. But if he messes up, then he's banished from the palace." Mahad finally said. Mana turned towards him and smiled happily. After awhile the group was finally on their way back to the palace. Mana kept Bakura out of trouble and Mahad was kinda fond of Bakura now. Both Mana and Bakura were happy together, just like Isis's vision. Everyone was happy when they saw Mana smile.


End file.
